The present invention relates to keyboard support assemblies. More particularly, the present invention provides a keyboard support assembly with height and tilt adjustment features.
Workstations for computers and computer-related equipment typically include at least a computer monitor, a keyboard, and a mousing device. To conserve space and to provide the user with flexibility in positioning the keyboard and mousing device relative to the computer monitor, it is often desirable for the workstation to include a keyboard drawer or keyboard support assembly. While some devices that support keyboards must be mounted to the bottom side of a computer table, mobile keyboard support assemblies may simply be placed on the top of a work surface, such as a desk, and typically include a housing on which the monitor is placed and an area under the housing for storage of the keyboard. The keyboard support assembly also typically includes a tray for supporting the keyboard and a mechanical connection that allows movement of the keyboard tray from its storage position within the housing when the keyboard is not in use to its open or extended position when the user wishes to use the keyboard.
Keyboard support assemblies may further include mechanical devices for moving the keyboard from its storage position to a position in front of the user that allows safe and comfortable operation of the keyboard. Because proper positioning of the keyboard can provide economic benefits to the user, various alternatives are available for adjusting both the keyboard height and keyboard angle. However, many of the known devices are awkward to adjust and may not provide the user with an adequate number of keyboard height and angle adjustment options to achieve the desired economic benefits. Thus, it is desirable to provide a keyboard support assembly that is easy to use and that gives the user a wide range of adjustment alternatives.
In one aspect of this invention an adjustable keyboard support assembly is provided, which generally includes a housing comprising a first side panel having a first guide rail system and a second side panel spaced from the first side panel and having a second guide rail system. The assembly further includes a generally U-shaped member comprising a support member having opposite first and second ends, a first side arm attached to the first guide rail system and extending from the first end of the support member, wherein the first side arm comprises at least one notch, and a second side arm attached to the second guide rail system and extending from the second end of the support member, wherein the second side arm comprises at least one notch. The first and second side arms have rotatable and slideable connections with the guide rail system of their respective side panels. A keyboard platform is rotatably attached to the support member of the U-shaped member. In addition, a first latching member extends from the first side panel for engagement with the at least one notch of the first side arm, and a second latching member extends from the second side panel for engagement with the at least one notch of the second side arm. The adjustable keyboard support assembly may include a rigid U-shaped member.
In another aspect of the invention, an adjustable keyboard support assembly is provided, which generally includes a housing comprising a first side panel having a first guide rail system and a second side panel spaced from the first side panel and having a second guide rail system. The assembly further includes a generally U-shaped member comprising a support member having opposite first and second ends, a first side arm slideably and rotatably attached to the first guide rail system and extending from the first end of the support member, wherein the first side arm comprises at least one notch adapted to rest on a work surface, and a second side arm slideably and rotably attached to the second guide rail system and extending from the second end of the support member, wherein the second side arm comprises at least one notch adapted to rest on a work surface. A keyboard platform is rotatably attached to the support member of the U-shaped member. The support assembly may further comprise a generally L-shaped member extending between the first and second side panels, wherein the L-shaped member is adapted to receive the notches of the first and second side arms.